warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki talk:Adopt A User/Graduations
Please Archive at 40 Graduation~ EaglesPack I believe my apprentice EaglesPack has learned everything there is to know. They are wise and smart. They have no need for a mentor no longer. Congrats! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 12:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Graduation~ Riverpelt I've had my first apprentice Riverpelt for over a month now. She's a fine young user who's ready to show her skills to the rest of the world as a mentor, and I'm very proud. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 01:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Graduation~ Swiftfire101 Is it only my apprentice who are graduating? xD. Swifty has been my longest apprentice, and learned the most. All my apprentices have a habit of abandoning us, (lol) but Swifty has a good heart. She's learned a lot and has a chance of staff if she comes back in a few months. Nightfern 11:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ RCWriter I feel that RC, my first apprentice, is ready for graduation. Yes, he was inactive, but there wasn't much for me to teach him. One day, I think he'll be back and will be ready for an apprentice of his own. --Skye//Holly 18:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ Brownstorm Brownstorm has come a long way since she first joined. I mean, she's polite and an improving charartist. I remember when she first came, and needed a lot of help. Now she's one of us (welcome to the CRAZY HOUSE, Brownstorm) and hopefully she has a good path ahead of her. --Skye//Holly 18:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ MattP Matt has learned all he wants to know, and I feel as if he has graduated. He has a very unique, interesting, entertaining personality. --[[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 16:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Graduation~ SnapeFan1 I would like my fellow apprentiv=ce, Rainbelly, to graduate. I believe she has been a useful user here. And I think she has learned our ways of the wiki. She has joined most of the projects, and she already has two stories up. I think Rainbelly will make a valuable mentor here, and follow her mentors footsteps in becoming one of the most incredible users here. Congrats, Rain! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 02:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Graduation~ Icefern I've had Icefern for a long time now; I believe she's learned all that she could and she's a new member of the wiki ready for the responsibility. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 11:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ Feathermoon See, I told you I'd graduate you soon! Anyways, I feel that Feathermoon has learned all that she can from me. Having experience from WW really helped me out in knowing what I needed to teach her. I can see Feathermoon becoming a major part of this wiki one day. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 17:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ Rainwillow Congrats Rainey. With you being as much of a Warriors fan as I am...you already know about the wiki, and it's ways. Thanks for reminding me when I slack off. xD *hugs* --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 17:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ Firefur You really deserve it! You learned all you could and wern't afraid to ask. You learned very quickly and I'm pround of you. Congrats. ;) FeatherMew? 22:11, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Graduation~ Leopardclaw Leopardclaw didn't even need a mentor. She learned fast and now is an important member of the wiki. Even though she's not my apprentice, since Forestpaw is inactive for the time being, I have the honor of graduating such a talented young user. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 14:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Night. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 14:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Graduation~ Silversong Hehe, I've had Silversong for months now. I was afraid to let her go. :D Here is the smartest, friendliest, most active apprentice I've ever seen. Over 600 edits, joined the projects all, amazing stories, and great community work. The best apprentice I've had. I'm sad to let you go, Silver. :( NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 14:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Graduation~ Ravenflight00 I believe my apprentice has learned the ways of the wiki well. Raven has proved herself to be great at charart and I commend her on her editcount and her excellent stories. I will miss having you as an apprentice, Raven. *Throws confetti* [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 22:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ Loudsplash She was my first apprentice, and has learned fast. Loudsplash really does deserve to be graduated. I'm sure she will continue to be an asset to the wiki. Congratulations, Splasheh! ITSH MA BIRTHDAY! 19:53, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much Leopard :) 20:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well done, Splasheh. Can't believe you graduated before I did! *pokes* [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! 20:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ;) I'm sure you'll graduate soon too Ghosteh :D 17:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ Graceglow I believe my apprentice has grown into an important part of the wiki. She has 400 something edits, a million stories, and a zillion friends. I wish you well, Gloweh!! 16:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) *Dips head* I couldn't have wished for a better Mentor. StarClan have favoured us. =D [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 16:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ Seasplash Seasplash has been a willing to learn apprentice. She is now capable of most wiki functions, and deserves her graduation. I'm sure she will flourish on the wiki. 21:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Graduation ~ Hollycloud Hollycloud has been a great user to teach. She is definitely capable of wiki functions, and I'm happy to say she deserves to graduate. 15:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Graduation ~ Littlewillow Little has been one of my best apprentices. She has learned well, and fast, and is now a fine member of the wiki. She has been a pleasure to teach, and is a great friend. I hope to see her succeed on the wiki. 21:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I could not have had a better mentor! I had a great time being your apprentice Graduation ~ FerretclawLover I think she's ready. She seems to have a good grip on the Wiki ways. Didn't have to ask me anything! 23:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Graduation ~ Songcloud This apprentice was amazing yet I failed miserably with her as a mentor. She's a fine, young contributer to the wiki, even though she's not on a whole lot. I hope and pray she will overcome all odds and become one of those legendary users that everyone looks up to. And we all know the same goes for my amazing, spectacular former apprentice, Graceglow. Give it up for my awsome former apprentices!!! 01:49, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Aeris She's ready. She didn't have to ask much. Give it up for her everyone. 22:40, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Rowanfall ~ Graduation She didn't really have to ask anything either. Congrats, Rowan. 20:58, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Graduation - Splashcloud Splashcloud is a fine user of the wiki, and I wish her all the best. 19:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Graduation - Komp Komp is a nice, friendly user, and I hope she makes a great user here. 19:44, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Graduation - Willow She didn't have to ask much. I wish her well. 19:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Graduation ~ Stoneclaw Didn't have to really ask anything. Congratulations. 14:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Graduation ~ Jayfall Didn't have to ask much either. Congratulations. 14:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing